Kendall Imagine
by Btr1227
Summary: So I may be turning this Kendall Imagine into an actual story instead of a Two- shot I'm having alot of fun writing it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick Kendall Imagine.(: Maybe a two shot. I don't know. Enjoy.

You were all alone in your apartment at the Palmwoods. The guys were on tour and you hadn't seen Kendall in 2 months, besides skype. You missed him holding you at night. You lied down in your bed and quickly fell asleep because of being so tired. You woke up in the middle of the night with strong arms around you. You turned over to look and see if it was really him.  
"Kendall?" You questioned with tears in your eyes.  
"I'm here baby. I'm here. You can go back to sleep. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." He said and kissed your head.  
You missed this so much. You fell back asleep in his warmth.  
The next morning you woke up and rolled over to see Kendall. You thought you were dreaming last night but it was real.  
"Hey beautiful." He said. You smiled wide.  
"I thought I was dreaming last night." You said.  
"Y/N, I've missed this so much." He said.  
"You have no idea." You said nuzzling your head into his chest and hugging him tight.  
"I love you Kendall."  
"I love you too, baby."  
You two lied there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours.  
"When do you go back?" You asked hoping for the best. He sighed. "I have to go back tomorrow."  
You sighed.  
"But, it's only for a few weeks." He added.  
You lied your head on his chest once again. Then... your stomach decided that it was hungry and made a weird sound.  
Kendall laughed, "Are you hungry?"  
You nodded with a grin.  
You both got out of bed as you made your way to the kitchen.  
Kendall got out the pans as you got out the eggs. Once you were done cooking. You guys decided to go to the beach.  
"I hate that you have to go back tomorrow."  
"What if you came with me?" He asked.

A/N: I know this is I got bored. Soo yeah. Should it be a 2 shot? Let me know!(: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the songs, or Kendall.:( Enjoy!

I stood there shocked. He wanted me to go on the rest of the tour with him.  
"Kendall, I don't know, would it be crowded, or would the producers get agger-" He stopped my ranting by kissing me.  
"Y/N, calm down. They will not care, and I don't want to leave you for that long again. Only seeing you on skype. To be honest, it's sometimes depressing. Please." He said making those puppy dog eyes and batting the eyelashes making me laugh.

"Okay. If you're sure they won't care." I said. "Yes!"  
"But you have to catch me first!" You said running down the beach.

The next morning I was getting my bags together, I grabbed the last few clothes, and shut the suitcase. Kendall went back to his house to grab a few things. I dragged my suitcase down the hall into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone. 6 missed calls. two from Logan, two from Carlos, two from James

I got worried and called Logan. No answer. I called Carlos. No answer. I called James. Still no answer. I continued calling until, finally Logan answered.

"You're coming on tour with us!" They all screamed into the phone, and I heard Carlos in the backround chanting, "(Y/N's) coming on tour with us."

"You guys called me six times to tell me that! You guys had me worried! But yes I am coming with you guys." I said.

"Sorry for worrying you." James and Logan said laughing.  
"It's okay," I heard the door open. "Hey I'll see you guys later." And then I ended the call.

Kendall walked into the kitchen, "James, Logan, and Carlos?" He laughed

"Yes they had me worried something happened to you, they called me six times!" I said.

"Yeah, I called them and told them that you were gonna come with us. So are you ready to head back? We leave at 5." He said excitedly.

"Yep, I'm all packed and ready." I said putting my arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck.

I grabbed my bag and my house key. As I locked the door, Kendall put my suitcases into the back of his car. We got in the car and made our way to the bus. The radio was playing Windows Down.

"I don't really care if it's wrong or right," Kendall sang along looking at me wiggling his eyebrows then winking at me.  
"Pedal to the medal, baby hold me tight," I sang.  
"Anything you want I can get that girl, if your with that girl," He sang. I leaned my head on his shoulder and giggled.

"I just love you so much." I said.

"I love you too."

We soon made our way to the bus. We got out of the car getting our stuff. The guys came to me and hugged me tight. "Oh how we've missed you (Y/N)" Carlos said.

"Watch it." Kendall said seriously, but ended up laughing.

Once we got everything settled, they showed me around. When we got to the bunks, there were four, but they were full size. So I knew that we wouldn't roll off the bed.  
"This is my bunk." Logan said.  
"This is mine." James said.  
"This is mine." Carlos said.  
"And this is ours." Kendall said.  
"Cool." I said.

"Guys were leaving in five minutes, make sure you have everything." Ranel said. Kendall got the laptop off his bed. We went back to the main area and sat on the couch. I heard a bark, and looked at Kendall. He just smiled at me and went back to the computer. Then I saw Fox and Sydney.

"Fox! Sydney!" I shouted and ran to them and hugged them and rubbed their ears.

As I was playing with them, James, Logan and Carlos came in.  
"Gee, I think you missed them more than you missed us." Logan said sarcasticly  
I just laughed.

A few hours later I was on the computer with Kendall watching funny videos.  
James was replying to fans on twitter, Carlos was on instagram, and Logan was also on twitter.

"Guys wanna make a youtube video?I think we should introduce our new tour bus member." Carlos said.  
I was in sweats and a white tank top.

"Sure." I said. Carlos sat the computer on the table in front of the couch. He turned on the camera.

"Hey guys! Wazzup?" He said, causing everybody to laugh.  
"Stop laughing at my 'Wazzup!" He said causing us to laugh even more.  
"So anyways we just wanted to introduce you guys to someone." James said.  
"Hey everybody of youtube land." I said waving.

Making the video was pretty fun, we just kinda joked with each other and let everyone know about what was going on. Once we finished we turned on the radio. We flipped through the stations and all the commercials were on so we plugged up Logan's Ipod. Beez in the Trap by Nicki Minaj was first on the playlist. Me and Logan ended up getting into rap off. Of course Logan won.  
The next song was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

"Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time," We all sang along, and danced around.

"And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman, If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite!" We all sang.

We ended the little dance party with Nickleback's song This Afternoon.  
"You better hang on if you're tagging along, cause we'll be doing this 'till six in the morning." Carlos and I sang.  
This is why I miss them when they're gone, cause I don't have times like these.  
"Just sitting around and hanging out this afternoon." Kendall sang.

"Guys you have no idea how much I've missed." I said sitting down.

"Oh I think we do." Kendall said putting his arm around me.

A/N: Hope you guy's enjoyed!(: If you did, Review? Yeah that'd be cool too.(:


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Kendall got me to eat some of that 'Holy Crap' cereal that he likes. It actually wasn't too bad. I only ate a bite though. Then we all ended up eating Chef Boyard Ravioli.  
"(Y/N), You've got something on your lips" Kendall said.

"I do?" I said smiling, knowing what he was about to do.

"Yep." He said leaning into kiss me, licking my lips.

"Gross guys!" Logan said laughing.

I just stopped this kiss and looked at him, "Yeah this coming from the Henderwhore." I said laughing.

"Oh, you just crossed the line. That's cool. I'll get you back." He said. I jumped into Kendall's lap.

"Ha! Whatcha gonna do know? Huh? Huh?" I said messing with him. He just rolled his eyes and Kendall wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into his chest. Almost drifting asleep until I heard Carlos.

"Awww." He said. Then I opened my eyes.

"Were you asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Nah." I said trying to play it off. Until I realized James and Logan had went to bed.

"Goodnight guys." Carlos said.

"Goodnight. And then there were two." Kendall said.

"Yep." I mumbled. I said still laying on his chest eyes closed.

"I think someone is sleepy." He said.

"No..." I said drifting to sleep. And all I heard was, "Goodnight (Y/N), I love you." Then I felt my body being moved.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. I must have woken Kendall up. Cause I heard him whisper my name.

"Yeah?" I said. Then I felt him on my thigh and giggled.

"Hush. I need you." He said and kissed me. And I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

* * *

The next morning I was the last to wake up. I walked into the main area, and was greeted by everybody.  
Everyone greeted me normally except Logan.

"Hey (Y/N)" he said.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that curtains are just a piece of fabric, not soundproof." He said, causing my cheeks to turn red.

"Haha. Funny." I said.

Carlos and James were completely confused until they caught on and started laughing. And out of the corner of my eye I could see him laughing.

"I was asleep but woke and heard you guys." He said laughing.

"Please don't ever do that again." He said. I could feel my face burning hot, so I buried it in my hands.

Tonights concert was in Orlando, Florida. So we decided to go to Disneyworld. We rode the Tower of Terror. And I have never been so scared in my life. We ate and continued our day through the park. We even got our pic taken with Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse. Carlos instagramed pretty much every ride we rode. Haha! But you gotta love him. Once we got back to the bus, we all kind of rested for a bit. Then it was time for the concert.

* * *

At the concert there were hundreds of fans. After the concert we got back on the bus. And pretty much everyone went to bed. I fell asleep before Kendall. Once again I heard a "Goodnight babe, I love you."

A/N: I will admit I did kind of rush this chapter and I don't know why. I guess that just now being able to post feeling is still there.(: Haha! Hope it was good anyways.(:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!(: Thanks for the previous reviews!

The next afternoon we were all just hanging out on the bus except for Kendall, I took it that he had stayed up late. To be honest I didn't think I would feel so at home at first, but now I feel like this is even more home then when we are at each others houses. I was on instagram, cause I hadn't been on in awhile. I went to Kendall's profile and clicked on a pic that would absolutely not load. Only to see a picture of me asleep on his chest. The caption said, "I am the luckiest guy in the world." Dawww!  
"That's so sweet." I said aloud. The guys just looked at me with a confused look.

"Get on instagram and you'll know." I said getting up from the couch and going back to the bunks. I climbed up on our bunk and lay on Kendall.

"Kendall... Ohh Kendall," I sang, "Wake up..." Rubbing my nose against his. I rolled over on the other side of him and lied my head on my hand.

"Kendall Francis Schmidt." I whispered in his ear. I ended up kissing him. And when I did his eyes popped open.

"You little faker." I said slapping his arm lightly.

"What can I say?" He said quoting 'Time Of Our Life' I just my eyes.

"Come on, everybody's up," I said. "And by the way you would badly loose that bet I'd feel sorry for you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world."

"Oh, you saw the pic. Ha! I said I was the luckiest guy in the world, not person."

"Oh hush," I said, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world then."

We both got up and went into the main area.

"Hey guys, we're cutting watermelon." Carlos said.

We sat down at the table, with the rest of the guys and grabbed a piece. I was looking at Logan's hair.

"Logan?" What is in your hair?" I asked. He put his hand on the back of his head. And grabbed whatever it was.

"How did a seed get in my hair?" He asked.

"Probably when we just kinda hit the watermelon with the knife." Carlos said. We started laughing and I got a phone call. It was my ex. What would he want.

"Guys I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to the back, because I knew Kendall would get upset. I answered the phone.

"Y/N, Where the hell are you? I'm at your house." He asked.

"First of all it doesn't matter where the hell I am, second, Why are you at MY house?" I said putting emphasis on 'MY'.

"Because we need to talk." He said.

"We broke up what, a year and a half ago? Why would we need to talk?"

"We need to talk about us."

"Jacob! There is no us, there never was an us. We dating for like a month! And now almost two years later you're calling me and telling me that we need to talk about 'Us?" I said. I was fuming.

"Y/N, we really nee-"

"No, You really need to shut the hell up! Because I have a great boyfriend who doesn't cheat on me! And he's great! Okay! Like I said there never was an us!" I said hanging up the phone. And flopping down in the chair.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, I thought I jumped 3 feet in the air, I didn't know anyone was there.

"Gosh, you scared me. Nothing Jacob called and was saying that we need to talk, and he was just getting on my nerves, so I told him off." I said getting up out of the chair.

"Don't worry. You know you're my one and only." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I know." He said smiling then kissing me. "Come on lets go join the guys."

Later that night me and James were watching Big Brother on CBS.  
"You guys are seriously watching this? Wow that girl has got some boobs." Logan said. I just scoffed.

"Yes we are Logan He-" But he cut me off.

"Don't say it." He said laughing. Soon we were all watching it.

"No! No! Don't fall!" I said talking to the screen, earning a laugh from everyone.  
We decided to watch a scary movie. We watched an old one called 'The polgergiest'. Everytime I got scared I was pretty sure everybody on the rode could hear me scream.

"Y/N, It's not even that scary." James said.

"I don't care! Good thing I share a bed." I said, Kendall just laughed and kissed my head.

"We love having you with us, so so much." Carlos said.

"Yeah even though, you and I agervate each other." Logan said rubbing my head.

"We were lonely." James said.

"You guys are just too sweet." I said.

A/N: Thanks for reading!(: Review? I would love to know what you thought. Plus suggestions maybe? PM me, if you have one!


	5. Chapter 5

I was sound asleep but I could hear voices. I woke up to hear the guys fighting. It was 3 in the morning, and this wasn't the first time they had woke me up with this tonight. They had woken me up 3 times! "That's it!" I said. I got up off the bunk and walked into the main area. Ranel was telling them to shut up.

"Hey!" I yelled. They didn't even look up.

I walked over to them and started smacking them with anything I could find. I ended up with my hand and a pillow.

"If. You. Guys. DO. NOT. Stop. Fighting. I will whoop all ya'll's you know whats! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! As. A. Matter. Of. Fact. IT IS THREE IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I said in between slaps.

"Okay Mom!" Logan said, and if looks could kill, Logan would have been dead.

"Sorry, (Y/N)." They said.

"Thank you! (Y/N)" Ranel said walking off to bed.

"Your welcome." I yelled.

"Gosh, you slap hard." Kendall said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well." I said sitting down beside him.

"I still love you." He said kissing me, and I kissed his shoulder.

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" I asked

"Food." James and Logan said in illusion. I gave them all a look and walked to the fridge. I opened it to see an pretty much empty fridge.

"Well I guess tomorrow we'll be going to the store. If we get up!" I said pointing at the clock.

"Oh wow! It's 3:30?" Carlos said, "Goodnight guys!" He said going to his bunk.

"Goodnight!" We all said.

"So get up tomorrow about 10, and go to the store?" Logan said. We all nodded because we were so tired.

"Goodnight." And we all walked off to bed.  
The next morning at around 9, we got up, got ready and left for the store at 9:30. We walked into walmart, it was early on a wednesday so there wasn't many people.

"Bagels, Bread," I said naming things off on the list as we put them in the cart.

"Hey James?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go get some butter and cream cheese?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said running towards the butter and things.

We continued through the store and soon ended up in the toys isle.

"Hey Y/N!" Kendall yelled. I turn around and what do I find? Kendall using a hulahoop.  
"And his hips don't lie." I said referring to the youtube videos about his hips. I started laughing then winked.

We ended up leaving with groceries. Oh yeah, and more Nerf guns. We were all in the car Jammin' to music. We stopped at a red light. The windows in the car we borrowed were tinted, I rolled my window down as we stopped at a red light. There was a car beside us and I just happened to look at the girl the same time she looked at me. Then... She flipped me off! I bit my tongue and looked at the guys, Logan was the only one who saw because Carlos was looking at his phone, along with James. And Kendall was focused on the red light. I looked out the window one more time to see her smirking at me. That's when I went off.

"Oh hunny! I know that you did not just flip me off! You don't even know me!" Everyone's head snapped to see who I was talking too, he looked shocked, "So honestly you need to get your head out of your ass, because you don't know me-"

"Well I know you're a whore.." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The light had already turned green, but nobody cared they were too busy watching us, even the people behind us.

"Well your in one car with four guys." She said.

"Okay! The one beside me is my boyfriend, and the other three are our best friends! But you really shouldn't tell random people that they're a whore, because that's a real easy way to get your ass whooped, If I wasn't in this car then it already would be! So think next time you call people a whore? Got it? K thanks! Bye!" I turned my head to Kendall.

"Drive." I said. Which he did.

"Ew people make me so freakin mad." I said leaning back into the seat, then I hear all the guys.

"Go Y/N, go Y/N, go Y/N!" They chanted making me laugh. I turned up the music and we jammed as we made our way back to the bus.

When we got back on the bus, I discovered something when I went to the bathroom. I had started my period early. Well I guess that explains my anger lately. Oh crap! I didn't get any pads, tampons,or even panty liners. Great.. I looked in the cabinet and behind the towels I saw a pad wrapper. Yes! I grabbed it. I'll just have to get some more later. When I was finished I washed my hands.

I walked out into the main area and sat down by Kendall. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Then I heard Logan shouting.

"Y/N, started her period! No more sex!" He chanted. My face was burning red. It wasn't that I was embarrased it was just the way he put it.

"Yeah only for a week." Kendall said winking at me.

"I don't care!" Then Logan kept chanting while James was dying of laughter.

"James, do you think thats funny?" I asked. He nodded not being able to talk.

"Oh hush!" Then Kendall started laughing. I snapped my head to look at him.

"Sorry." He said, but he was still laughing.

"Hey guys, where's Carlos?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. I got up and walked into the back smacking Logan's arm along the way. I opened the door to see an upset Carlos.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"Oh hey, sorry." he said. I sat down beside him.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sammy." He said. I instantly felt even more upset for him.

"So this is what your recent tweets have been about." I said. Once again he nodded.

"It's just you and Kendall are so happy and I want that again." He said.

"Carlos, you will get that again just maybe not so soon, I mean you guys only broke up a few weeks ago, you can't expect to be able to move on so quickly. It just wouldn't be normal. Unless your Logan." I said making him laugh.

"I'm joking about the unless your Logan thing." I said laughing.

"Thanks, Y/N. That really cheered me up."

"I'm glad now come on you can listen to Logan make fun of me because I got my monthly." I said opening the door. It's always sad to see a depressed Carlos.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Review? It'd make me happy! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry I've been MIA these past few days. School started back, forgive me?(: I will post A Jatie Pregnancy tomorrow. Enjoy

It was tuesday and the guys were off for a few days. We were staying at a hotel for the few days. The first thing we done besides put our stuff up was go to the pool. I wore my victoria secrets swimsuit that pushed my boobs up, figured I would torture Kendall a bit. We walked down to the pool and I took of my swimsuit cover. Kendall's face was unexplainable. I jumped in the pool, and immediatly came back up because it was cold.

"Gosh! It's cold!" I said.

"Oh you big baby!" Logan said. And I gave him the look, and he went underwater. Kendall came over behind my back and pulled me over to the steps. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he rubbed his hand down from my stomach to my hips, giving me chill bumps.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked. I shook my head no, even though I knew I was blushing, which always gave away when I was lying to him.

"You dirty little liar." He said kissing me. I kissed back, until I heard a gagging sound from Logan.

"Whore!" I shouted. I didn't realize he was directly behind me, until I threw my hands back hitting him in the face.

"Ouch!" He said. Everyone laughed except him.

"Would you guys just go get as much sex in as you can so we don't have another incident on the bus." He said.  
Kendall and I got up happily and walked to the room.

Soon clothes were all over the floor, and the bed was completely messed up.

"I love you." Kendall said kissing my head.

"I love you too." I said snuggling into his bare chest. There was a knock on the door. I slid my shorts and Kendall's hoodie on. It smelt just like him. Hollister colonge.

The guys walked in and James looked at me and laughed. I looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"Sex hair?" James said still laughing, followed by everyone else, even Kendall.

"What can I say, we like it rough." Kendall said smirking.

"Anyways there are campfire pits in the little cabana things. Do you guys wanna go down there?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." We all walked down there after I pulled my hair up.

We were at the campfire and I was leaning on Kendall's shoulder as we roasted marshmellows. I felt like a kid again. I was so glad I agreed to come on tour with them. Days to remember.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a little short. I will post A Jatie Pregnancy tomorrow! Off to bed!(: Review please? I would love it!(:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy(:  
I was in the middle of beating Logan. Yes, beating as in with a pillow. He had made fun of me all day. Well finally, I had it up to the roof with him. So once again I grabbed what I could and hit him with it.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He said laughing. Obviously I couldn't hurt him. He was too strong. They all were. I got off him and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Kendall?" I asked, he was in the shower. We were all going out to eat tonight so we started getting ready about an hour ago.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I take a shower with you? James is wanting to take one, figured I would save time." I said.  
He peeked his head out of the curtain, eyebrows raised and a smirk.

"Of course you can babe, but I don't know if it would save time." He said winking at me. I stripped down and hopped in the shower.

We got out of the shower, got dressed, and let James get in the shower. We watched TV and talked for a minute. We all forgot James was in the bathroom. I went into the bathroom to get ready and slipped.  
I made a loud boom which caused everyone to run in there... And caused James jump out of the shower...

"AH!" I said covering my eyes. There James was, completely naked infront of my eyes. And the guys. James screamed and pulled the curtain in front of him.

"Okay this is awkward." I said stepping out of the bathroom. Everyone laughed, except me. I knew I was blushing like mad.

We got back to the hotel after dinner and decided to watch a Madea's Big Happy Family.  
"Logan that'll be you in about 30 years." I said pointing to Uncle Joe.

"And you'll be Madea in about 20." he said.

"Logan, I'm younger than you."

"1-800-choke-dat-hoe." He said. Making everyone laugh. He then looked at me.

"You're the hoe." He said.

"And you're the whore." I said smirking.

"Logan. Watch it." Kendall said looking at him.

"Oh he's fine, Kendall. You just wait." I said.

"Oh thanks, I know I'm fine!" Logan said laughing.

"Okay well i'm laying down." I said laying on Kendall's chest on our bed.

"Goodnight guys." I then went into a sweet sweet dream after I once again heard, "Goodnight babe. I love you."

A/N: Sorry its been a few days! School. I know this is short. Any suggestions? PM me(: And reviews please. I need motivations(: Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8!(: Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and it was time to get ready to go back to the bus. "Hey Y/N?" I heard Carlos say.

"Yeah?" I said paying attention to what I was doing.

"Is this yours?" He asked. I turned around. It was lingerie. Of course my reaction was embarrased.

"Yeah, it's hers and she looks pretty sexy in it," Kendall said, "Too bad for you guys because she's mine, so you can't see her in it." He looked at me and winked putting stuff into his duffle.

We continued getting things together. I then found James' wallet. I grabbed a twenty-dollar bill, and yelled to James "I'm taking a twenty!" He looked at me with a confused look then noticed the wallet in my hands. He jumped across the bed and grabbed the twenty and wallet.

"Woah there tiger!" I said laughing.

"Lord, what would I do without you guys?" I asked.

"Be home alone and bored." Carlos said hugging me. Kendall never gets jealous when the other guys are hugging me or kiss me on the cheek, because well we have known each other for years and there are for sure no other feelings besides friendship. The other guys knew that too.

"Guys I'm gonna go change." I said grabbing my yoga pants and a loose white shirt. I went into the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth.

Several minutes later I came out of the bathroom bent over and grabbed my duffle bag. I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around and got a unaproving (Sorry I think this is spelled wrong) look from Kendall.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing those pants?" He asked. To be honest I was a little offended.

"Yeah why?"

"Uh, not with that ass you're not." He couldn't help but smile, and I was no longer offended.

"Okay dad!" I said laughing. Noticing the other guys were not around anymore I gave Kendall a questioning look.

"They went to the ice machine." He said knowing what I was about to say.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too, (Y/N). I'm so glad you agreed to come with us that night."

"Me too." I said.

"You guys ready?" James asked as we noticed the guys' presence.

"Yeah." Kendall said. We gathered our belongings and put them on the cart.

"Oh yeah, don't forget we're stopping by the store." Carlos left the hotel, and made our way towards the bus.

We got to the bus, dropped our stuff off and went to Walmart.  
"Guys we should get some movies." Logan said.

We walked to the cd's and movies section and scanned through them.

"Guys heres and old one, Wedding Crashers!" James said. We got Wedding Crashers and Madea Goes To Jail. We checked out and went back to the bus.

Once everything was put away and together we decided to watch wedding crashers. We laughed through the whole movie, because we kept joking around with each other. We barely even paid attention to the movie. When the movie was over we went to bed because we knew we had to get up because the guys had rehearsal. Once again soon before I fell asleep, I heard Kendall say, "Goodnight beautiful, I love you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Also what would you guys think of a Logan imagine? Just a one or two shot. Also I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of a Jatie Pregnancy, so bear with me, Haha! I'm slow... Anyways thanks for reading. And I've noticed alot more views just not many more reviews. Can I get some? Pretty pretty please! With cherry on top, (Imagine a little girl saying that, Like the little girl from Despicable Me! Hahaha!) Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: New chapter! Woo!(: Also i don't own Ray Bans by B.o.B  
I woke up and got ready. Once I was ready I woke Kendall up with a kiss.

"Morning babe. I see someone's ready to go to rehearsal." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I haven't been before but I'm excited about today." I said.

"Well.. I'll go get ready and we'll be on our way." He said.

A few minutes later Kendall and I sat down and ate some cereal, after he got ready and I was really excited. I had no idea why.. I just was. Logan came in singing Ray Bans by B.o.B

"She want them Ray Bands, she want them Ray Bands,Bobby Ray Bands, She want them Ray Bands, she want them Ray Bands She want them Ray Bands, Bobby Ray Bands.." He sang spinning and doing the swag walk. I don't think he realized I was right here.

"She wanna pop bottles and chill with all the folk, hang with all the models and all the centerfolds." He sang.  
I felt arms wrap around me.

"Showin' off her body, now watch her strike a pose." I heard Kendall's voice sing. I twisted around, posed, and winked. Soon Carlos and James were up, and every single one of us were singing.

"Said wassup, yeah we do this all the time,Where the real freaks who wanna have a good night? If ya feel that, let it go it's alright,The music got you movin' and you're losin' your mind. So let me know if it's alright I just wanna know, shawty's have a good time So why don't you let go, let go You're losing control The music got you movin' and you're losing your mind!" We all sang. Ranel was even breaking down over in the corner.

"Okay guys time to go." Ranel said.

I was sitting in the seats listening to the guys sing. When Kendall yelled for me.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Come here." he said. I got up and walked to the stage. As soon as I walked up there a huge kiss was planted on my lips.

"I love you." Kendall said.

"I love you too." I said. Then 'Any Kind of Guy' was playing in the stadium.

Kendall and I were lying in the bunk and he was playing with my hair. I was very tired. Logan and James got me to do a bunch of tricks on the trampoline. I was half asleep when I heard, "Goodnight beautiful, I love you."

A/N: Okay I will post another chapter by the end of the night!(:


End file.
